En las profundidades
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: James Potter dudaba en dirigirse a la Sala de Menesteres esa noche, siempre dudaba pero al final terminaba llendo. Severus Snape lo aguardaba allí como todas las noches. Slash. James/Severus. Para River94.


**En las profundidades **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic es para River94, quien quería una historia que tuviera como pareja a Severus Snape y James Potter, lo pidió a través del topic: Fics a la carta, del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces James Potter se diera vuelta en la cama, arrastrara las sabanas de un lado para el otro, arrojara las almohadas hacía el suelo y suspirara tan alto que podría despertar en cualquier momento a Remus quien tiene el sueño demasiado ligero; James simplemente no se puede dormir. No tenía ningún pensamiento fijo en la mente y lo único que podía hacer para distraerse era contemplar el resto de la habitación, sumida en las más profundas penumbras.

Sabe que pronto será medianoche y todavía esta a tiempo para llegar a su encuentro, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se esta debatiendo entre quedarse estático en la cama o ponerse de pie y sin hacer ruido, escabullirse hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Vuelve a arrojar las sabanas y el frío lo abraza por la espalda. Sus pies se mueven hábilmente hasta la puerta pero justo cuando esta por abrirla, su mente le ordena que se detenga.

La palabra traidor suena muy alto entre las penumbras de la noche y James puede jurar que se parece a la voz de Sirius, la palabra es pronunciada con resentimiento y desprecio. Pero cuando observa en dirección a la cama de Sirius, este duerme de espaldas a él con un brazo y una pierna colgando. La palabra vuelve a resonar fuerte dentro de su cabeza pero eso no le impide a James, abrir la puerta y escabullirse hasta la sala común de Gryffindor.

El suelo esta frío debajo de sus pies, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de ponerse su capa de invisibilidad. Sabe que el viejo conserje hace demasiado tiempo que no sale a patrullar por las noches, aunque les haga creer lo contrario a los estudiantes. Cuando atraviesa el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

De camino a la Sala de los Menesteres, su mente vuelve a divagar y se pregunta como ha llegado hasta ese punto. ¿Cómo es posible que él, James Potter, se haya podido fijar en Severus Snape? De entre todos los estudiantes que poblaban Hogwarts, de entre todos los chicos y habidos y por haber, ¿Cómo pudo haber puesto sus ojos en la persona con la que nunca estuvo de acuerdo?

_Ahora estas de acuerdo con él y en muchos sentidos,_ le reprocha su mente y James sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro.

Si tiene que definir cuando ha comenzado a estar colado hasta los huesos por Snape, no podría decirlo con exactitud. Quizás fue cuando tuvo que convivir una semana entera con él, después de clases, limpiando los inodoros de todo el castillo. Tal vez fue allí donde se dio cuenta que Snape no era tan malo como parecía que solamente se cubría de un escudo para que no le pudieran hacer daño. Por un momento se le paso por la mente que la razón de que él fuera tan rencoroso, es por que siempre tomaban a Snape como el blanco de sus bromas.

El primer día que compartieron el castigo, solamente fueron insultos, algún que otro hechizo volando por los aires y sobre todo, muchas miradas de disconformidad, lanzadas hacía el otro. El segundo día estaban más concentrados en la asquerosidad que implicaba limpiar los inodoros con útiles muggles, que en el otro. Al tercer día, James resbalo en el suelo húmedo y accidentalmente cayo sobre Severus. Ahí fue cuando James se dio cuenta de que él tenía los ojos negros, como dos túneles donde no brilla ni una sola luz, como dos posos sin fondos en los cuales temía caer y no sobrevivir. Luego estuvieron demasiado avergonzados y confundidos como para insultarse.

Se evitaron a más no poder, despertando varias sospechas. Sirius le preguntaba a cada momento por que ya no se metía con Quejicus y los Slytherin aunque no lo demostrarán públicamente, también se preguntaban por que no se metían con él.

Al final ambos estallaron. Fue en el séptimo piso, en una noche enteramente desolada, donde una fuerte tormenta atacaba sin tregua el castillo. No fue necesario mediar una sola palabra, Snape lo empujo contra la pared y presionó sus labios contra los suyos de forma violenta. Primero James abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida y después se sorprendió más aún cuando se encontró correspondiéndole el beso.

_Desde entonces han pasado siete semanas y sigues temblando como una hoja en el viento cada vez que te besa,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

No tardó en llegar hasta la pared donde aparecía la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

La chimenea estaba encendida y hasta sus oídos llegaba el crepitar del fuego. Un par de elegantes sillones de terciopelo color negro como la noche le daba la bienvenida y sus pies descalzos casi saltaron de alegría al sentir la alfombra calentita bajo sus plantas.

—Creí que no vendrías. —escuchó la voz de Severus en las profundidades. James enarco una ceja.

—No voy a negar que lo dude, me siento como un traidor, imagino lo que dirían mis amigos, pero... —hizo una pausa. —Al final siempre vengo.

¿Qué era lo que ellos tenían? Ninguno de los dos lo sabían. James le gustaba, Severus le gustaba. Nunca pensaron en llegar a ese punto, jamás imaginaron que podrían llegar a tener algo con la persona que más odiaban pero de una forma u otra se vieron involucrados.

¿Amor? No ellos no se amaban. Se gustaban físicamente. Las noches que pasaban juntos, transcurrían más rápido.

¿Pasión? Podría ser. La Sala de los Menesteres, era testigo de como noche a noche, se unían bajo sus mantos invisibles.

Ninguno de los dos sabían que tenían, por que ciertamente no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, pero a ambos no tenían problemas en encontrarse en medio de las profundidades con tal de encontrar la respuesta.


End file.
